Things not to do
Most articles are about things to do. This article is about what NOT to do. Don't attack a level 10 wildland with a level 1 Legend This is a no-brainer! Attacking a level 10 wildland with a level 1 legend will result in an epic loss, and no gain of any resouces or XP. Attacking a high-levelled wildland may sound tempting but really don't attack level 10 wildlands with a level 1 Legend; wait until you get him/her up to level 50 or so. Start with level 0 wildlands and work your way up. Don't attack another player's city unless he's an inactive Attacking another player's city (especially if you take their sub-city) will likely make him/her turn hostile towards you. Just because their city is a low level doesn't mean that they don't have troops hiding somewhere else. In the city you attacked there may only have been three legends with about 3000 archers each that you overcame with one of your legends with 2000 charioteers, but in the player's capital he/she might have a legend with 10,000 archers ready to kill you off. Even if the player is weak, he/she may be in an alliance and order a powerful member to attack you, which could result in you losing all your sub-cities. Don't break the rules This one too is common sense. Breaking the rules will likely result in you getting a warning, ban or mute. Don't attack the special paradise too soon Special paradises (especially the level 4 ones) have very valuble treasure inside them. But resist the temptation to attack them until you get a legend that's at least level 70 with about 6000 archers. Otherwise you'll just lose a whole ton of troops and get nothing but a tiny bit of XP. Don't attack famous cities if they're under a player's control Players who can capture a famous city likely have more than enough troops to defend them, so unless they're under the domain of an NPC, don't attack; you'll just anger the player. Don't sink tons of XP books and reflections into legends that aren't famous Legends that are not famous have fewer than 30 ability and will only get 1 to 2 potential points per level. Compare that to a famous legend who has 30-60 ability and will get 1-6 potential points per level. Adding tons of XP's to a non-famous legend will just prove a waste of your time and WoLCash in the end. Don't get XP's from Wildlands unless you have archers Getting XP's from wildlands is great as long as you've got enough archers, but if your garrison is level 10 or below, and you haven't yet got any archers from the Daily Bag, occupy a regular paradise and train your legends in it. This way you won't lose tons of troops. Don't use the Zombie Curse to convert anything other than Elite Troops Zombie Curses are rare and expensive. They require a lot of task items to obtain, so only use your zombie curse for converting Elite troops into Zombie troops. Your zombie curse is not used up when you convert elite troops. Otherwise you need one Zombie Curse per 1000 troops. Don't do BM without a nullifier Doing Buzhou Mountain without a nullifier, such as the Five-element destiny, will result in the loss of a lot of troops and possible defeat (especially once you get past Floor 3, where the legends often wield the Flash Sword). So get a nulli. It will save you lots of troops and time and resources needed to make troops. Don't put all your resources into making troops in the beginning Before you make archers, it is not wise to commit too many resources into making troops. In the beginning of the game your biggest goal is to build up, not to hit wildlands. Generally, an efficient player can have archers by day 5, and then the wildland hits and troop building can begin full steam. Category:Game Information